No hables
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Songfic]... No siempre tomamos las decicones correctas... Y en el amor eso es más dificil...[Carsan en Secrets&Lies]


Pertenencia/ Disclamier: Los personajes usados y mencionads no son mís. Tampoco lo es la cancion (cuya traduccion al español esta al final)  
AGuido, a Liz y a Paly… porque sin ellos no se que haría  
A Paulina, mi Abby y mi cómplice,que es una mujer inigualable.

Ubicación: Después del final de Secrets and Lies (8va temporada)

_**NO HABLES**_

Susan Lewis llegó a su casa después del maldito seminario de acoso sexual.  
-Esa fue una genial forma de perder un sábado libre- le dijo al aire de su vacío departamento cuando entró.  
Se sacó el abrigo, puso a llenar su bañadera y regresó a la cocina-comedor. Encendió el equipo de música en alguna de las radios y mientras se servía una copa de vino la voz de Gwen Stefani y su grupo rompió el silencio...

_"You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together, always"_

La imagen de su última charla con John Carter llegó a su cabeza como un doloroso azote en la espalda.

"_I really feel  
__That I'm losing my best friend"_

¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Había interpretado bien las señales? ¿Abby tenía razón con la regla de la tercera cita? Miles de pensamientos la abrumaban mientras la canción seguía:

"_I can't believe  
__This could be the end"_

-Besáme- ella había dicho.

"It looks as though you're letting go"

Eso fue lo último que le dijo, eso y un ¿mentiroso?: -Tampoco sentí nada.  
Es cierto que él no había sentido nada, pero ella...

"_And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know" _

Susan bebió el primer sorbo de la copa mientras caminaba hacia el sillón. El vino cortajeba su garganta de la misma forma que los recuerdos y esa canción lo hacían en su cabeza.

_"Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying"_

-Por supuesto que lo sé- le contestó al equipo de música.

"_So please stop explaining"_

-Abby- agregó. No la culpaba a ella.

"_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"_

Mentira, si lo hacía. La culpaba por ser la única a los ojos de Carter, por ser quien estaba en su mente, por ser la dueña de su corazón. ¡Demonios, si que culpaba a Abby!  
Cada minuto lo hacía.

_"Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts" 

Terminó de beberse la copa de rojo vino con más velocidad que lo normal, como si fuese un veneno que la ayudase a olvidar cada una de...

_"Our memories  
They can be inviting"_

A su mente llegaron escenas más viejas de lo que ella podría admitir. Memorias de esas que solo recuerda el alma enamorada, de esas que son tan hermosas como tristes.

"_But some are altogether  
__Mighty frightening"_

Recordar se volvió, entonces, un deprte de riesgo. Era como tirarse a un acantilado con un dudoso para caídas. Pasaron conversaciones en las que él lucía como un niño rico y mimando que la hicieron reír. Memoró con Mark le habían jugado esa broma. Vinó a su mente cada pelea de bolas de nieve, cada café y cada sonrisa... Y sobreo todo aquel brindis en la azotea para su cumpleaños...

"_As we die, both you and i"_

Y luego ella le dijo adiós sin saber que lo vería de nuevo, ella le dijo adiós a su amigo Carter. Y cuando volvió se encontró con un médico que le recordaba a Mark Green y a Peter Benton, pero en un estilo que él habia adaptado y que conservaba esa hermosa y encantadora personalidad.

"_With my head in my hands  
__I sit and cry"_

Las lágrimas se dieron luz verde en sus ojos y emezaron a correr por sus mejillas, ella intentó limpierlas, pero venían cada vez más. Y Susan Lewis no pudo mas que dejarlas correr.

"_Don't speak  
__I know just what you're saying  
__So please stop explaining  
__Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no no"_

Ella se levantó para servirse otra copa de vino, quería sacarse ese gusto de amargura de su boca, ese gusto de dolor y de mal recuerdo... ese gusto de tristeza.

"_Don't speak  
__I know what you're thinking  
__And I don't need your reasons  
__Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"_

Bebió rápido nuevamente.Y comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho... "No, no es un infarto" le dijo su propia mente "Es desamor y soledad, Susan, eso es"

"_It's all ending,  
__I gotta stop pretending who we are..."_

Ya se había acostumbrado a las lágrimas en su rostro y al gusto salado que dejaban en sus labios.  
La voz de la cantante de No Doubt no decía ya nada más y la música la acompaño hasta el baño. Ella comenzó a desvertirse

"_You and me  
__I can see us dying... are we?"_

-No no lo estamos- volvió a contestarle al equipo de música-Solo yo estoy muriendo.  
Suspiró, como si alguien pudiese oírla y entró a la bañera, desde también ahí oía la canción.

"_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no" _

Susan metió su cabeza bajo el agua, solo para volverla a sacarla unos segundos después, aun con lágrimas en su blanca y bella piel.

"_Don't speak  
__I know what you're thinking  
__And I don't need your reasons  
__Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
__Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
__I know what you're saying  
__So please stop explaining"_

Intentó no pensar más, como si en el baño dejase la suciedad de su piel y la su alma.

"_Don't speak don't speak don't speak  
__I know what you're thinking  
__And I don't need your reasons  
__I know you good I know you good  
__I know you real good oh"_

Y la canción comenzó a terminar cuando ella pensó que... Quizás si amaba a John Carter...

* * *

Reviews!!!  
No hables- Gwen Stefani 

Vos y yo  
Solíamos estar juntos  
Todos los días juntos, siempre  
Realmente siento  
Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo  
No puedo creer  
Que esto pueda ser el final  
Parece como si lo dejaras ir  
Y si esto es cierto  
Bueno, no quiero saberlo  
No hables  
Se lo que estás diciendo  
Por favor, deja de explicarlo  
No me digas, porque lastima  
No hables  
Se que estas pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me digas, porque duele  
Nuestra memoria  
Puede ser tenteadora  
Pero a veces toda junta  
Quizas es aterradora  
Mientras morimos, los dos vos y yo  
Con la cabeza entre mis manos  
Me siento y lloro  
No hables  
Se lo que estás diciendo  
Por favor, deja de explicarlo  
No me digas, porque lastima  
No hables  
Se que estas pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me digas, porque duele  
Todo esta terminando,  
Debo dejar de pretender que somos…  
Vos y yo  
Puedo vernos morir… lo estamos?  
No hables  
Se lo que estás diciendo  
Por favor, deja de explicarlo  
No me digas, porque lastima  
No hables  
Se que estas pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me digas, porque duele  
No me digas, porque duele  
Se lo que estás diciendo  
Por favor, deja de explicarlo  
No hables, No hables, No hables  
Se que estas pensando  
Y no necesito tus razones  
Sé que sos bueno, se que sos bueno  
Se que sos realmente bueno…


End file.
